


For You

by DemonAngelSakina



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous Relationship, Date Night, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Character, Getting Ready, dressing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonAngelSakina/pseuds/DemonAngelSakina
Summary: " Straightening again lead to another glance at the mirror, and this time the giggle of joy came--the appearance of that 'old-Hollywood' glamour they had always loved had been brought to life fully tonight. "





	For You

Carefully, a delicate sun-tanned hand reached out for the squatty pot of concealer--slender fingers drawing the small container from where it rested on the small vanity. Slowly the lid was removed and a small amount of the light-tan cream was drawn out--slender fingers gently applying the smooth emollient beneath almond-shaped eyes with the care and precision years of practice created. The concealer was closed and returned to its place, dark eyes absent-mindedly searching out the container of foundation--not a cream or liquid, but a mousse-style...the only one that was both delicate enough to match the subtle hues of the skin and dense enough to hide contrasting dark lines without needing to be, as some often called it, 'caked on'.

Slowly a tanned hand worked the stippling brush over the sun-kissed features of a delicate, heart-shaped face--taking extra care with applying the foundation over delicate cheekbones and along the bridge of a straight, pert nose. The sponge was drawn up, delicately blending and smoothing the light covering of foundation--lightly feathering it to the hairline and alongside the underside of the jaw. Glancing down again, tanned hands lifted up the small tube, unscrewing the cap to draw out the applicator--a delicate amount of eyeshadow primer for the lids to hold the true hue of the shadow to follow; a small container of loose powder was drawn up next--the fluffy mink brush carefully dabbed into the powder before light, broad sweeps applied the faintly translucent powder to set the face. 

The eyeliner was pulled up first--a soft onyx black--and carefully drawn around the lashlines to be smudged and 'winged' with the shadow; a delicate line was applied along the waterline of the eyes--careful and light. A palate of shadows came up--the applicator brushed delicately into the rust-brown hue; the rust-brown carefully laid along the lids as a base to 'warm up' the rest of the look. A chocolate brown followed--melding with the rust-brown; a subtle black came last--applied to the center--before the small, fluffy brush came up to blend and smooth the shadows--creating a soft 'cat-like' eye that only enhanced the natural almond-shape. The tube of mascara was drawn up next--applied delicately to enhance the natural, long eyelashes; when the implements were set down, a small smile formed at the sight of the smokey, almost 'old-Hollywood' appearance that had been created.

Slowly the fine, powder blush was drawn up--a subtle, delicate hue to compliment the natural tan...carefully applied along the apples of the cheeks to look as natural as possible. That was the point of this--to enhance with a softness and delicacy, not warp or alter to severity. Subtlety was key--the suggestion of appearance rather than the harshness of the obvious; it had taken time to learn such a simple rule but time and having patient teachers worked wonders. Lined eyes searched out the right hue for the lips--nothing severe...a red lip would look too harsh with what was to come tonight, and a nude or pink hue would be too subtle. The tube containing a subtle berry hue came up in a delicate hand--the old-style glamour one got with a hue of red, but the subtlety that came with the darker hues needed with the natural tan. A light application with a small brush provided the precision need to shape the cupid's bow and lower lip--a brush of soft red gloss was applied over the berry-hue...bringing a brightness to the wine-dark lipstick.

Slowly the small, thin body rose--taking a moment to study their appearance in the mirror of the vanity; a soft white, silky corset encased the torso--laced up just enough to enhance the slight frame but not exaggerate--and was matched perfectly to the silky white panties. Slowly they turned and looked at what lay on the bed--a pair of sheer stockings and a soft white garter belt; perhaps the garter belt was a bit much but this was a special occasion and required only the most special attire. Carefully the garter belt was slipped on--delicate hands flattening the white material at the waist; the tanned body moving to sit down on the bed to slip on the sheer stockings--sheer enough to highlight the natural hue of sun-kissed skin and nowhere near dark enough to be obvious to the untrained eye. 

Carefully the stockings were drawn on with practiced, liquid grace--smoothly adjusted and tightened around slender ankles and calves as the silky material was drawn up over smooth thighs. Slowly the body rose and began to fasten the small clasps of the garter belt to the tops of the stockings; a quick glance towards the mirror brought a bright smile to the delicately made-up face--pleasure at their appearance so far almost inciting a giggle of pure joy...but there would be time for that later. Quickly, they all-but glided across the room to remove the champagne-hued silk dress from its padded hanger, and stepped into the gown--setting the shoulders and carefully zipping up the back before turning to look at themselves in the mirror once more.

The sheath-style dress was simple, but elegant--no need for sequins or beading when the silken material caught the light in such an enticing way--and the Roman-style collar and shoulder-line perfectly flattering of the delicate jaw and slender throat; the subtly-hidden slit to the middle of the right thigh offering only a peek of the long legs hidden beneath; quickly the white-gold shoes were pulled from their box and set on the floor--small feet slipping into them before the body bent double and buckled the delicate white-gold-plated buckles of the strappy heels. Straightening again lead to another glance at the mirror, and this time the giggle of joy came--the appearance of that 'old-Hollywood' glamour they had always loved had been brought to life fully tonight.

Quickly they returned to the vanity--drawing freshly washed and dried pale, almost silver, waist-length hair back into a ponytail at the crown of the head and wrapping the white band around the silky locks; several loose locks were drawn forward--separated and braided into six delicate braids, three on each side, before being pulled back along the sides of the head and wrapped over the band to hide it; a brush was drawn up from the vanity, quickly brushing out the ponytail until it seemed to shine in soft waves before the brush was brought to the soft bangs framing the face and carefully run through them to make certain the appearance offered was as perfect as could be. A heart-shaped glass bottle of perfume was drawn up--the subtle floral scent spritzed along the throat and wrists before those hands moved to the jewelry chosen for tonight.

A delicate pair of white-gold earrings--simple drop-style earrings that would be subtle against the silver mane--and a soft, white-colored silken ribbon choker with a blood-red jewel, in a white-gold setting, in the center for the throat; to some, the deep hue of the jewel would not go with the pale hue of the attire, but tonight...the hope was that the red jewel would catch a certain someone's eye. White gold bangles were slipped onto tanned wrists--deceptively simple until you were close enough to see the intricate knotwork engravings; for a moment they wondered if a ring or two would be too much before settling on a simple white gold band on the left ring finger--perhaps a hope that one day, should things work out, a proper ring would rest on that hand...but that was a fantasy for a later time.

Slowly a sheer white wrap was drawn up from the dresser and draped so that it circled the back and was held up by their elbows--the image smiling back from the mirror was stunning. With a hopeful smile they left the room, walking slowly from the small apartment to the the grand staircase that was between the second and first floors--there, at the bottom of the stairs, stood a deathly pale man with shoulder-length ink-dark hair and sharp eyes of gold, dressed in a three-piece suit and silken tie of deepest black with a silk shirt as red as blood and black leather boots. Golden eyes raised and met with crimson--bringing a smile to the tanned face as they made their way down the steps to stand in front of the taller male. Slowly the other's pale hand rose--strong and calloused from years of hard work--and delicately brushed a silver lock of hair away from the pretty face, the man's voice a rich baritone as he spoke.

"You look beautiful, Amir."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that everyone enjoyed this piece--its a personal favorite of mine.
> 
> Amir, admittedly, doesn't use gender-specific pronouns to describe themself. They were born 'physically' male, they prefer wearing dresses and skirts and such, and are quite open about the entire subject the older that they've become.  
> I have a couple of other stories featuring them and the man at the end, giving a bit of backstory between both.


End file.
